LiRic Reunited
by sugabare
Summary: Ric has been gone for years and has returned to take care of business. How will he handle being in Elizabeth's orbit again?
1. Chapter 1

**_"LiRic Reunited"_**

Ric exited the cab to a place he once called home. He was ready to get to business and quickly checked into the Metro Court hotel. He looked forward to trading insults with Carly, but she was out of town. As he settled into his suite, he had to admit that the hotel was pretty impressive. He would never tell Carly that however. Ric changed into one of his finest Italian suits to prepare for his business meetings. He had a few people to speak with and would also spend time with his daughter before going back to New York. He took an elevator up to the office suite for the Sun newspaper. He could hear a man and woman arguing. "You sound weak and distracted. If I were your enemy, I could sneak up on you and take you out with no problem," Ric said. "Mr. Lansing, what are you doing here? We were expecting you to call," Ava said surprised. "I thought I'd come in person and see what you been up to. I want to know why we still haven't acquired the Corinthos territories. I thought you wanted to reclaim your family's property." "We do Mr. Lansing. We've just had some speed bumps along the way. I found out I have kids and my sister here has been shagging Sonny's son," Julian said. "Well Sonny is probably on to me by now. My advisors said a person from his organization was asking around; trying to find out who the silent partner is. That means that while you two are playing around, Sonny is keeping his head in the game. He can blow this whole plan to bits if you two don't stay focused. I'm offering one more chance, if you blow it I will pull my funding. Understand," Ric stated. "Ok Mr. Lansing we understand. Thank you for helping us reclaim what rightfully belongs to our family. We won't let you down."

Ric made his way to another office. Ric stood by the door waiting for the perfect time to enter. Sonny was yelling at his employees to find out more information. He smiled as he walked in shocking Sonny. "Hello brother. I told you I'd be back someday. Are you happy to see me?" "Ric you slimy little, what are you doing here," Sonny yelled. "Since you are having such a hard time figuring out certain information, I thought I'd help you out. You see, I'm the silent partner. I'm helping the Jerome family." "What? You slimy snake. Why would you do it Ric? You're still holding a grudge," Sonny said. "For what it's worth, in the beginning I didn't know that their aspirations had anything to do with you. When I learned it just made the deal sweeter. Look, I'm giving you worthy adversaries. I know you've been having a hard time and Jason isn't here to protect you. You didn't have much to do, so I gave you a purpose. Your mind is sharper than ever. Everyone is scared of you again. So many people were trying to come after you, but now they know you're not weak." "So you're saying I should thank you. Julian and Ava have been thorns in my side since they got here. Especially Ava. She's pretty much begging for her death." "I'm sorry she's sleeping with Michael." "Michael is involved with her daughter. No, Morgan is the lucky sap. Poor boy is head over heels in love with her. He doesn't want to believe she's using him. I never thought my enemy would come at me this way." "I must say it's a brilliant strategy if he actually knew anything about your business but I know you've kept him out with good reason." "Yeah, a lot of good it's done. She got my boy's nose wide open and I trying to stop it without driving him away again." "Well, I've warned them to strike or my funding stops. Let's face it, they're too distracted. I know they won't take over your territory. Don't worry brother. Soon they both will be gone." "Why are you telling me this? Why should I trust you? Why did you even get involved with them," Sonny said. "Ah, it was something to do. Besides, having connections in the underworld is always profitable. It's common knowledge that we don't get along so I can approach people you wouldn't believe. Now that I'm in Port Charles again, I'm starting not to care about that as much," he said. "You must've seen Elizabeth." "Actually, I haven't spoken to her since I left 5 years ago." "You probably won't ever hear me say this again but maybe you shouldn't give up on her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Ric accomplished a lot and decided to get a bite to eat. He went to what was now called the Floating Rib. As he got closer and smelled the aroma he understood the name change. Ric ordered a slab of ribs and a shot of whiskey. As he took a seat to enjoy his meal an all too familiar woman entered the bar. She ordered a shot of something and downed it quickly. Ric recognized Elizabeth immediately and could tell she was upset about something. He didn't know whether to hide and try to help her out. Seeing her down another shot caused him to approach her. "Who do I have to kill for pissing you off," Ric said. Elizabeth lifted her head ready to go off on whoever was bothering her. She wasn't prepared to see Ric and thought maybe the alcohol was taking effect. "Ric? Is that really you," she said hoping she wasn't hallucinating. "Yes it's me. I'm back for a few days. Now tell me, what's wrong?" "I just really needed a drink," she said smiling weakly. Ric led her back to his table. He got an extra plate and shared his ribs with her. "It's not like you to randomly stop in a bar. What has you so upset?" Elizabeth was still reeling from Nikolas rejecting her. She laid her heart on the line and he walked all over it. Of course she couldn't tell any of this to Ric. "I made a complete fool of myself that's all. I just can't get this love thing right. I can't seem to pick the right person at the right time. I just don't understand what's wrong with me." "Elizabeth there's nothing wrong with you." "How could you of all people say that? You broke my heart just like the rest of them. I was so happy to be with you in the beginning." Ric was impacted by her words. He hated that his obsession with his brother tore them apart. She had seen first hand how fragile his mental stability was. He could never forgive himself from putting her through such horrific things. "Yes, we could've been quite the couple. It's too bad you fell in love with a psychotic monster." "Ric, I was scared for you but I never thought you were a monster. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the things that you did in the name of revenge. Why couldn't loving me be enough?!" Ric was surprised their conversation took this turn. He wasn't prepared to relive his sins again. "Lizabeth, I never had love like yours before. I didn't know how to accept it To trust it. I kept feeling like it wasn't meant for me. I was paranoid because I had such a beautiful thing with you but revenge is something I knew all my life. My father groomed me as a child to seek revenge. In the end, revenge won out and I lost what I didn't realize mattered more." Ric and Elizabeth both grew uncomfortable with the conversation and decided to change the subject. "So who's the idiot that turned you down," Ric said. "You know what? It's not important. You've actually taken my mind off of it." "Arguing with me will do that. Elizabeth, believe menothing is wrong with you. You will find the man for you. I'll even help you find him, even if it can't be me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The birds chirped to the rising sun. Ric drank his coffee as he strategized for the day. He needed to stay busy so he wouldn't think about Elizabeth. He couldn't sleep last night due to his sweet dreams of her turning into nightmares. Frustrated, he went to see his daughter. As soon as Molly spotted her dad, she ran to him squealing. "Daddy! You're here! I'm so happy to see you!" "How's my little girl? You're more beautiful every day you know?" "Come on in, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Dad, this is my boyfriend TJ. I've told him all about you." Ric shook his hand. "Oh this is the one that cheated on you?" "Dad! I thought I explained everything to you." Ric stared at TJ before smiling, "I'm just messing with you TJ. I understand making mistakes when you think a relationship is over," Ric said sadly. Embarrassed, TJ didn't quite know what to say so he politely excused himself to leave. "So, now that we're alone, how have you been?" "Dad, we talk every day." "I know but seeing you in person is so much better than video chatting with you." "I know. I have so many plans for us. Let's go ice skating. I'll send my friends a text to meet us there." "Is TJ coming?" "Of course." "Good, I can keep an eye on him." "Dad don't worry. Give him a chance, you'll love him." "I guess he's better than the poetic vampire kid." "Dad, Rafe is not a vampire kid! He's been through a lot you know?" "Yeah whatever, let's go."

Hours later, Molly and TJ rushed Ric into the E.R. at General Hospital. "Please somebody help. My dad is hurt!" "Molly please don't worry. I'll be fine." "No Dad, you need a doctor." Elizabeth arrived shocked to see Ric. At that moment, he wished he could disappear. "Elizabeth please help my dad. He's hurt." "Sure let's get him into the examination room." "Molly helped him into the room. When Dr. Silas Clay arrived, she and TJ excused themselves. "So what happened?" Elizabeth pretended to study his chart but was clearly listening. "Look I was trying to show off for my daughter. We were playing hockey and I got a little overzealous. I slipped and fell. My daughter insisted on bringing me here." "Well don't worry, it doesn't look too bad. We'll let Molly know she doesn't have to worry." "Thanks." Dr. Clay took xrays and left to study them. "Ric how did you do this? You always did pretty well on the ice." "This is what happens when you compete with a teenage boy for your daughter's affection." "Ah, so you were showing off?" "Yeah, she's my little girl. Even though she's not so little anymore. Elizabeth, I've missed so much time with her since I've been gone. "Well you know kids grow like weeds around here. I still can't believe how big Cameron is." "My main man Cameron! How is he?" "He's great. The sweetest kid and he even likes art!" "Taking after his mother, I see. You were a great artist you know?" "You always encouraged me as an artist. Thank you for that." "Thank you for sharing your gift with me. Do you still paint?" "No unfortunately. Between work and the kids, I don't have the time." "Well when you do promise to paint me my own Elizabeth Webber original." Dr. Clay returned with the results. He informed Ric that his ankle was sprained and the precautions he needed to take for the swelling and pain to go away. Ric thanked the doctor. Elizabeth wrapped Ric's ankle and updated his chart. As she wrote he stared at her not sure what he was feeling. He reached out to touch her cheek. Ric felt no pain as he moved closer to her. "You're the one thing I didn't count on. Meeting you, falling in loving you, losing you in such a horrific way. It's damaged me more than you can ever imagine. My heart still lives for you. I don't really know how to bury my feelings for you," Ric said lovingly. He closed the gap between them and kissed her as if his life depended on it. It had been years but their kiss held the same magic. Startled by his actions, Ric stopped the kiss. "Ric it's ok. I didn't mind the kiss," Elizabeth said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth was in the middle of her shift. She couldn't concentrate and was simply shuffling papers. Sabrina approached her and noticed her distraction. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? It's not like you to be so distracted," said Sabrina. "I don't know. I'm an emotional mess. I guess I'm still reeling from Nikolas' rejection and then my ex-husband is in town. I let him kiss me yesterday!" "What? You're ex? Is that good or bad?" "Bad. Ric and I have a strong bond. He's not one to be lead on. I've never questioned his feelings for me and I know that kiss meant something to him." "Did it mean anything to you?" "No! I don't know. Ric always had this gift of awakening feelings with in me. That's part of the reason we've been married twice. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him." "Well you should let him know right away instead of letting him think you guys are getting back together. In the meantime, I have something to take your mind off of things for a while. Some of the other nurses and I are planning a girls night out tonight. After your shift, dump those scrubs and put on something fun so you can hang out with us." You know that does sound fun. And it's just the distraction I need. Sure, I'll go." "Great! I'll stop by tonight to pick you up."

Ric slowly eased off the couch. He turned on his laptop to get a little work done. He didn't know how that was possible since his thoughts were on Elizabeth. He wanted to see her but knew he had to give her time. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure what gave him the courage to kiss her but was ever more surprised that she didn't mind him doing it. What did that mean? Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Has time apart made her heart grow fonder? Was it possible that they could have a third go round? Ric had to stop getting ahead of himself. He couldn't rush Elizabeth. So much has happened between them, he would have to follow her lead. Besides, he promised to find the man of her dreams not worm himself back into her life. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He cautiously approached it wondering if Elizabeth was on the other side. He was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter standing there. "Hi Daddy! I'm here to make you feel better. I have spaghetti to cook, stuff for your ankle, they made sure I picked up your cane, and I have some funny movies to watch." "Thank you Molly. All of this is great except the cane." "Don't worry, I picked the coolest one for you. It's only for a few days so you wont have to limp so much." "For you, I'll try it but I wont like it." "Thank you daddy," Molly said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ric was in high spirits after his visit with his daughter. He really enjoyed spending time with Molly. He couldn't believe that he had such a wonderful child. She's the best thing he's ever been a part of. Not to mention she was a great distraction. He only thought about Elizabeth once or twice while she was there. Feeling rejuvenated, he decided to go to the fitness center for a workout.

Elizabeth punched out of work and raced home to change. Normally she'd throw on some jeans but decided on a sexy black dress with killer heels. She let her hair down and put on her favorite red lipstick. Sabrina stopped by the house to pick her up. "So where are we going? The Floating Rib?" "No, the Metro Court. They're having a party tonight." "Cool. Sounds like fun." "I'm sure we'll have a great time. Besides I need something to take my mind off of Patrick." "Yeah, I'm sure it hurts that he went back with Robin. Let's make a deal. No men talk, except of the ones we'll dance with tonight." "Great it's a deal." They arrived at the Metro Court's ballroom. Everyone was ready to party, even Epiphany. The girls drank multiple shots of tequila and danced to almost everyone song. The danced so much that they had to spend the last hour on the balcony to get some air.

As the party ended the girls hung out in the lobby laughing and talking. Ric entered the lobby and was shocked to see a sexy looking Elizabeth. She hadn't noticed him yet. He smiled as he watched her being silly with her friends. He tried to walk to the front desk unseen. He misplaced his key when he went to the gym and came to get another one. Elizabeth was surprised to see Ric standing at the front desk. She couldn't help but notice his muscles through his t-shirt. She wondered if he had seen her. "Come on Elizabeth. Let's go to the Floating Rib for barbeque," Sabrina said. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes of Ric. It was clear to her that he knew she was there but tried to act aloof. He grabbed the key and limped to the elevator with his cane. She smiled knowing that he preferred not to use it. Ric made it to his room fumbling with his cane and key. "Here let me help you that," Elizabeth said grabbing his key from his hand. He was surprised that she was there. She opened his door and walked in before him. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. Ric couldn't help but notice this move. "You know I saw you downstairs with your friends but I didn't want to bother you. You look amazing by the way." "Thank you. We had fun but I couldn't leave without checking on my patient." "I'm flattered you thought about me." "How is your ankle and did you take your painkillers?" "You know it takes more than a bum ankle to keep me down. How are you?" "I'm fine except I've been thinking about our kiss." "It's okay. I understand if you regret it." "No Ric, that's not it! It's just that, I thought I suppressed my feelings for you. And here you are again and everything just kind of rushed to the surface. Ric, I don't want to lead you on." "Look why don't' we start over. No kissing or anything like that. Just catching up. Are you able to stay for awhile?" "Sure, let me call Sabrina so she can go ahead and leave." "I'll make sure to get you home when you're ready. Do you mind if I order something to eat?" Elizabeth nodded her head. Ric ordered and then excused himself to take a quick shower. He sweated a lot due to his work out. This also gave him the time to think of what to say to her."

Elizabeth walked around the room wringing her hands. She was clearly nervous. Being alone with Ric made her uneasy. She started to leave. As she opened the door the room service arrived. Ric had order a few sandwiches and a chocolate fondue bowl with strawberries. "Great it's here, I hope its enough," Ric said exiting the bathroom. Elizabeth noticed his hair was still wet. She always loved it that way. "Yes it enough. Thank you. So what brings you back to town?" "Well, I had been backing the Jeromes to take down Sonny and I came to check on my investment. I didn't know about their plan in the beginning and only found out their true motives after I put my money up of course. They're no match for my brother and I gave him a heads up about it. I only wanted them to cause enough chaos to get his head back in the game. They've done that so I'm considering ending our partnership." Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "Ric, I think that's the first time you've been upfront and honest with me." "What's the point of lying. You know me better than anyone." "So you've spoken to Sonny." "Yeah, you know we still have our love/hate relationship. I'll always enjoy sparring with him. The best part about my visit is spending time with Molly. She's a great daughter." "I always knew you'd be a great parent. You're so sweet with her." "She's my baby girl. I'd do anything for her." Elizabeth had finished her meal but was hesitant about the strawberries. "I know they're your favorite. I can order something else if you like." "No it's fine. Thank you." Elizabeth remembered how she and Ric always teased each other with their dessert. Ric was taken aback to see a familiar glint in her eyes. He wondered if he should seize the moment. "You see the best way to eat chocolate is to do it very slowly. Let it sit on your tongue to get the full flavor," Ric said as he dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and slowly fed it to Elizabeth. He dipped another one, bit it first and fed her again. The mix of tequila, chocolate and Ric was intoxicating to Elizabeth. Her desire for Ric was becoming evident. She didn't want to try to control herself or fight her feelings in anymore. For once, couldn't she just let go? She took his finger, dipped it in chocolate and rubbed his finger along her neck. Taking the hint, he moved closer to lick it off of her. She took his shirt off, took a little of the dessert and spread it along his chest, proceeding to lick it off. She couldn't help but run her hand across his well defined body. He was slim but very fit. He kissed her and walked over to the bed. "Come here," he said. She slowly walked towards him, looking like a tigress going after her prey. He enjoyed watching her body move. When she reached him, he kissed her hand. He slowly removed her dress; kissing every inch of exposed skin. She melted with his touch. She stepped out of her dress revealing her lace panties and leaving on her stilettos. She pushed him on to the bed and climbed onto him with cat like moves. They removed all remaining clothes, wanting no barriers. He gently laid her down adorning her with kisses. His tongue tasted her sweetness between her thighs driving her insane with passion. Hearing her moan always drove him wild; needing to please her. She wanted him, she needed him. He slowly entered into her slippery walls. He gave her everything he had. She tried to hold on to him but the passion was too great. She let herself get lost in the amazing feeling of Ric being inside her. This is what her body craved and yearned for. She felt it rising and tried to push it back. She couldn't let this feeling go just yet. Her body betrayed her, she couldn't control it. Every move Ric made brought her closer to the edge until she lost all control. She came harder than she ever thought possible. Feeling Elizabeth tighten around him made him lose control. He surged inside her with all his might. Void of energy they lay connected in an aura of contentment. Their breathing slowed down as their heartbeats began to slow down. Ric slowly removed himself from the best place on earth. He laid beside her and held her in his arms. He kissed her head. "So much for not kissing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth was awakened by a buzzing sound. She looked around finally finding her phone. "Gram! Oh I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I ran into an old acquaintance. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be there right away to pick up the boys." Elizabeth hung up the phone. She hadn't meant to stay out all night but being in Ric's arms was a comfort she didn't want to end. She looked over to see him still sleeping and smiled. "That man still go it," she said thinking about last night. When she moved she noticed dried up chocolate all over her. She giggled before heading to the shower. Ric's phone rang loudly. He awakened suddenly wanting to throw his phone far away from him. He answer clearly annoyed. "Good Morning Mr. Lansing. The car will arrive shortly to take you to your 10 o'clock meeting." "Excellent but tell the driver not to rush. I need a little time to get myself together." He hung up the phone intent on getting a few more minutes of sleep. Then he heard the shower. He smiled realizing Elizabeth was probably having a hard time washing off last night's dessert. He raced to the shower and eased in behind her. He started to bath her. "Ric sweetie I have to hurry and get to Grams," she pleaded. He watched the water drizzle down her body. He began to drink the water as it dripped off of her. He moved down kissing her navel then moving to her cookie. He took her into his mouth causing her to gasp. The warm water and Ric's tongue was overwhelming for her. "Ric," she muttered out. "Stop, I'm going to . . . " She fell back nearly losing her balance but he caught her. "Good morning sweetheart."

Ric met with Julian and Ava. He informed them that they were not living up to their end of the deal. Partnering with them had been a waste of his time and money. They had plenty of time to strike against Sonny's territory, yet all they gave Ric were excuses. "Ric please. It's just going to take a little more time." "Funny, if you wasn't chasing around your kids and Ava wasn't running around like a hormone driven teenager we could've struck by now. You've allowed Sonny to gain his strength. He's more aware and in control than ever. It wouldn't be wise to strike now, he would crush us. The perfect opportunity would've been when he suffered a relapse from his manic depressive disorder but you were too distracted to realize that. I stand by my decision to end this partnership." Julian got upset and pulled a gun on Ric who didn't flinch. Ric stood up and took the gun out of Julian's hand. "Julian, Julian. Never pull a gun on a man that's not afraid to die. Next time you try to act tough, I will kill you." Ric unloaded the gun and walked away.

Moments later, he arrived at Sonny's office. "Ric what do you want?" "Well I come by to tell you that the war is off. At least my part in it. The Jerome's are incompetent and I really don't like that Ava's screwing my nephew." "So I'm just supposed to believe this is done?" "I know you don't but yes. I'm not backing them anymore. They bore me. Besides they had many opportunities to strike against you and they didn't." "Julian isn't going to take this well." "I know. He already pulled a gun on me. He's lucky I let him breathe." "Ah so you're toying with him. Hmm, he'll be reeling over your betrayal for a while. This is the perfect time to take over what's left of their territory. I'll get rid of them once and for all." "See how quick you did that? The Jeromes, are still arguing about what to do. Unbelievable. Well, if you need my help let me know. I have something to take care of." "Like Elizabeth? When did you see her?" "A few days now. How did you know?" "You always have this sense of peace when you've been with her. Don't mess it up this time." "Man are you kidding me? Of course I'm going to mess it up somehow. But for some crazy reason she's let me back in her world. I have to prove to her that I'm not a total monster." "Well good luck and be honest with her." "Believe me, I know how important honesty is," he said as he walked away. Sonny shook his head at his awkward relationship with his brother.

Even after working 12 hours, Elizabeth was still in a great mood. Every time she thought about being with Ric, it made her smile. Sabrina had teased her about ditching them. She had reached the end of her shift and rushed home to relax. Work was exhausting and she never got a chance to recuperate from her love making marathon with Ric. She fed and bathed the boys before putting them to bed. She laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Her phone rang causing her to jump out of her sleep. "Hello?" "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you. I was thinking about bringing dinner by." "That sounds great. I fed the boys but didn't bother to eat myself." "Ok, well relax. I'll be there shortly." Within a half hour, Ric had arrived with take out from Kelly's. They ate and had small talk until Elizabeth got sleepy again. He rubbed her feet until she drifted in a deep sleep. He carried her up to bed and turned to leave. As he made it into the hallway, Elizabeth awakened to stop him. "Ric, please don't go. Stay with me." "Are you sure? You need your rest." "I just, I just want you to lay with me." She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. As they got in the bed, she gave him the remote to the t.v. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Feeling tired himself, he kissed her and proceeded to go to sleep with a feeling of contentment.


End file.
